Silhouette
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Las personas terminan heridas, se mientes tanto a otros como así mismos, lo que acarrea más sufrimiento que resultados. Esta es la historia de dos personas que al darse una oportunidad mutuamente, encontraron la felicidad. Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, sweet, Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo. Solangelo. Slash.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan. La canción es Silhouette de Owl City. La imagen original de la portada es de Sabertooth Raccon, mientras que las modificaciones en photoshop son mías.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, sweet, Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Lo que se ve _**así**_ es la letra de la canción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silhouette

A veces uno sufre, ya sea por causas externas o por sus propios actos; mas una verdad inherente es que todos lo hacemos alguna vez. La diferencia radicaba en, ¿Dejara cicatrices cuando acabe? ¿Podrán curarse o quedaran como un dolor pulsante para siempre? Para sorpresa de muchos, eso dependía de uno mismo, aunque bien podría ayudar otras personas.

Esta es la historia de dos chicos heridos que se ayudaron mutuamente, y que siempre significaría todo para el otro.

_**I'm tired of waking up in tears**_

_Nico no recordaba la última vez que no se había lamentado en sueños, ¿sería la insistencia de su subconsciente en poner en mente aquella bella mujer italiana, su madre, una forma de torturarse por saber que nunca volvería a verla? ¿o lo sería el recordar a Bianca, la chica que le dejo solo y que fue la primera pieza para detonar su desgraciada vida? _

_Suspiro de forma cansina; respiraba el aire polvoriento y polucionado de Nueva York, aquellos alrededores que recorría como un alma en los campos de asfódelos, sin ninguna dirección a donde ir o a donde volver._

_Por un segundo, una descabellada idea en su mente se formó; un campamento de verano con chicos de camisas naranjas, un par de chicos traviesos que trataban de convencerlo de jugar póker, un chico rubio de ojos azules de sonrisa amigable que le tentaba con su amistad, y lo que finalmente rompió la estampa, un chico de ojos verde mar que nunca vería más allá de lo que aparentaba._

_Quitándose las ideas ridículas de la mente, siguió yendo por la ciudad como un ente errante._

_No querría aceptar que quizás, el problema más grande que tenía, era el ser incapaz de soltar el dolor para progresar. _

_**Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears**_

Memorias como las de sus doce años siempre acosaban su mente, ya no era solo el pasado que le fue arrebatado por Zeus y su descendencia; aquellas tales como un laberinto interminable del que creía que podría no salir, cadáveres de semidioses inocentes que tenían que luchar en nombre de sus padres, la idea de que sería asesinado por saber algo que ninguna otro sabía, y aun así podría decirse que esa fue una época "tranquila" en su vida.

Ahora estaba en el campamento mestizo, lugar al que creyó que nunca iría por no ser aceptado; y puede que quizás aún fuera cierto, no obstante debía intentarlo.

Los años habían hecho mella en él, ya no era un niño inocente o un mocoso amargado, tenía que reconocer las cosas por más dolorosas que fueran; y él sabía que no tenía miedo más grande, que el ser abandonado solo de nuevo, pero también se conocía lo suficiente para saber que si bien el amar solo lograba la posibilidad de quedarse solo otra vez, era lo que había querido desde la muerte de su hermana.

Mirando afuera para notar como el sol de media mañana iluminaba las cabañas cerca de la suya; se preguntó cuánto tardaría él en dejar que alguien se acercara.

_**I'm new to this grief I can't explain**_

Su conducta asocial no pasó desapercibida para nadie, así como su ropa oscura y actitud que daban tanto temor a los semidioses; que no se molestaban en acercase. A fin de cuentas, casi todos eran adolescentes y si hay algo que los adolescentes sabían hacer era juzgar sin conocer.

Al menos era bueno controlando sus nervios; el leve tono marchito de la hierba en sus pisadas pasaba desapercibido hasta para los hijos de Deméter. Quería un nuevo comienzo, una nueva posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien; pero cuando la gente no podía olvidar el hecho de que eras hijo del dios con la peor fama de toda la antigua Grecia las cosas se complicaban.

— ¡Di Angelo! —escucho que alguien lo llamaba, por primera vez diciendo su nombre en voz alta en lugar de susurros. El mencionado se volteó, encontrándose con aquel chico que le había dado tantos sermones que ya entendía porque sus hermanos le decían "mamá gallina" a sus espaldas; Will Solace— ¡Al fin sales de la cama! Vamos, necesito ayuda en la enfermería.

Nico no pasó desapercibido el tono familiar con el que dijo eso, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y este fuera un día como cualquier otro; no una semana después de la guerra con alguien con quién no había intercambiado demasiadas palabras-y no, las amenazas e insultos por agujas no contaban-. Sin molestarse por parecer sorprendido; enarca una ceja de confusión.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué no había acabado mi tiempo allá?

El hijo de Apolo rodó los ojos antes de volverle a dirigir la palabra—Sí, lo acabaste, pero otros campistas no; así que vamos, necesito ayuda.

_**But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain**_

Nico iba a protestar; ¿por qué perder su tiempo allá? Solo lo querían cuando se trataba de los ritos funerarios, y por ser el único capaz de hacer que un espíritu pueda despegar al otro mundo o llamar a Thanatos para que venga por la pobre alma en desgracia. El traer a un chico de Hades era como llevarles un padre a las personas con cáncer, "_vas a morir, mejor di tus últimas palabras_"; de no ser porque el rubio en otras ocasiones le había dejado en claro que lo requería como enfermero, pensaría que era para eso.

Sin embargo, antes de que las palabras salieran de su garganta murieron allí. Hasta hacía unos minutos se había quejado de su suerte internamente, maldiciendo su linaje y pensando que nunca conseguiría a nada ni a nadie porque todos veían nada más eso. Este chico frente a él no podía a un chico del inframundo, pedía una mano a otra persona para que le ayudara; como si fuera cualquier otra persona, no un tipo que si le daba la gana abría la tierra sacando esqueletos para masacrarlo.

Muchos le veían con temor, pero él le veía a la cara sin temor. Era todo lo que había deseado, todo lo que había anhelado; y por poco lo estropeaba.

Él conocía los riesgos de confiar, de querer a las personas; y no estaba tan seguro de cuánto podría aceptar sin importar que clase de trato consigo mismo hubiera arreglado. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: no huiría otra vez.

— Muy bien Solace, andando—suspiro como si no le importara, esperando que no fuera evidente los nervios que tenía.

_**The fire I began is burning me alive**_

Él aun seguiría teniendo pesadillas por algún tiempo, ya sea de un pasado que ya no volvería, de cosas que no le deseaba a nadie, o de un futuro donde nuevamente no tendría a nadie.

Estaba seguro que no podía olvidarlo todo, que eso seguiría latente en su ser como una verdad irrefutable; cicatrices en su corazón de forma permanente, como una herida.

_**But I know better than to leave and let it die**_

Pero también sabía que eso solo era parte de su vida, todos tenían vivencias dolorosas-si bien algunos más que otros-y eso siempre sería parte de uno, sin importar lo doloroso que fuera.

Eso no significaba que no podía ser feliz, que el estar cansado de esa vida era equivalente a tener que sobrellevar todo de ella. Él podía elegir como quería vivir; si con unas maletas de dolor que nunca soltaba, o dejando que la mayor parte se fuera con el viento.

Era cierto, no lo olvidaría nunca; mas una cosa era no olvidar y otra muy distinta dejar que estas dominaran tu vida.

Y Nico no dejaría que las dominaran otra vez.

_**I'm a silhouette asking every now and then**_

Uno creería que el ser el hijo de Apolo bastaba para nunca mentir-o por lo menos, ser malo en ello-como si la verdad saliera de tu boca de golpe, como una canción de una protagonista de Disney-parecía que la única forma de expresarse para ellos era con la música-; esto era otra de las ideas preconcebidas de semidioses.

Si, quizás las mentiras superfluas no fueran lo suyo, el crear excusas convincentes de golpe tampoco.

Aun así, Will había logrado convertir las mentiras más grandes sobre el en la verdad de otros; todos juraban que era el sonriente hijo de Apolo, un rayo de sol que por más frustrado que se viera no se daba por vencido nunca y que encontraría la solución. Un chico perfecto; hasta con los rasgos de príncipe encantador de los cuentos de siglos pasados.

Había perfeccionado sus habilidades, la gente lo veía como otra persona normal; sin sospechar todo lo que en su interior guardaba.

Una persona de fondo, de relleno que se encontraba detrás de los grandes heróes importantes, aquellos a los cuales la gente admiraba; él se había convertido en una leve silueta detrás de ellos.

Quizás era lo que quería, para que nadie cavará más profundo en lo que era él.

_**"Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?"**_

Todos lo creían el doctor del campamento mestizo, aquella a la cuál recurrir en tiempos de vida o muerte; ¿quién olvidaría por ejemplo como el gran héroe, Percy Jackson, se lo llevó para curar a Annabeth? Nadie se molestó en mirar si él tenía heridas, si estaba cansado o que quizás sus poderes no fueran del todo fiables por curar a otros mestizos. Lo único que había importado era curar a otros.

No es que él no agradeciera su don, no es como si deseará que la gente muriera porque él no quería actuar. Solo desearía, por una vez, poder ser a quién la gente le preocupara.

Era algo estúpido y egoísta; se suponía que su deber era curar y ayudar a otros, por algo su padre le dio tal poder. Él debía ayudar a otros; uno nunca esperaba que el doctor fuera con el paciente para decirle como estaba. Por supuesto que no.

Por eso existía la fachada, por eso existía la silueta sonriente que no llamaba la atención. No podía dejar que nadie viera al ente egoísta, a la persona que deseaba preocupar a otros por no tener a quién recurría; porque ya no tenía a Michael o a Lee para cuidarle, porque ahora él tenía que tomar el lugar de sus hermanos aun si no estuviera preparado.

Aun si una parte de su mente, la egoísta que quería ocultar; preguntaba "¿Y cuándo sentiremos nosotros? ¿Qué será real y que será falso?"

Porque para crear una fachada tan convincente, hacía falta mentirse así mismo.

_**I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own**_

Él no podía ser tan hipócrita como para decir que su vida era completamente malo; sus hermanos eran agradables si bien nunca podría recurrir a ellos como había recurrido a Michael y Lee-después de todo, tenía que jugar el papel de hermano mayor, no podía tener dudas- estos siempre le sonreían y la mayoría ayudaba en la enfermería, iban a él cuando tenían dudas o problemas; confiaban en él.

Su madre no era una mala como muchas madres mortales, todo lo contrario; ella había salido adelante aun como universitaria para sacar su doctorado, le había brindado todo su amor y apoyo sin importar lo raro que se sintiera por sus problemas de atención y dislexia. Ella finalmente había encontrado el amor con un hombre maravilloso que la apreciaba, con una niña que era su hermana a la que también adoraba.

Como campista de todo el año no tenía que preocuparse porque un monstruo estuviera afuera de la ventana esperando para comerlo, burlas por sus problemas o por tener solo un padre; la gente no lo molestaba en general.

_**But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone**_

Sí, casi todos los días recordaba eso, en algún punto o muchos, con tal de detener la ola de pensamientos egocéntricos que podían llegar a él.

Cosas como decirles a sus hermanos que él no podía ser el pilar de todos porque jamás sería como Michael o Lee, cosas como que él era más que un sanador al cuál recurrir, tener la oportunidad de llorar nuevamente en el regazo de su madre como cuando era solamente un niño.

Pero sin importar que fuera tan egoísta como para desearlo, no iba a serlo tanto como para permitirlo.

Él no podía decirle eso a sus hermanos porque era el consejero jefe, el líder de la cabina; quizás no pidió esa posición pero la obtuvo, y eso significaba ayudar a todos sus hermanos sin importar que tan mal estuviera por dentro. Su deber como el doctor del campamento era ayudar a otros sin rechistar, era todo lo que tenía en caso de que la ambrosía y el néctar no bastaran; no podía pedirle a la gente que le tomara en consideración cuando se estaban muriendo. Y su madre ahora tenía una vida normal, una digna de una mujer tan maravillosa como ella; si él iba…solo lograría poner a su hermana y la nueva familia de su madre en riesgo, y él no podía hacer eso.

Mas el trataría de olvidarlo, de obviar todo eso guardándolo en una caja en el fondo de su mente y pensar en las cosas buenas, como si así pudiera borrar las malas.

Entre más se esforzaba en mantener la fachada, en ser solo una sombra en el cuadro de la vida de otros; la soledad era peor.

No dejaría que nadie notara eso.

_**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home**_

Como cada noche, él acudiría a la fogata y dirigía los cantos-sin hacer uso de su voz porque era un asco-y fingiría una gran sonrisa para todos, pareciéndose más a su padre de lo que realmente era; asaría malvaviscos y le daría los mejores a sus hermanos menores porque no podían hacerlo por sí mismos, y solo sería un descanso de unos 10 minutos ya que se suponía que tenía que volver a enfermería con los pobres de ese día determinado.

Él parecería perfecto, con su cabello rubio dorado y sus rasgos emulando a un príncipe azul, así como a un ángel al salvar todas las visas que podía.

Miraría ese lugar con alegría y cariño, como si fuera el hogar en el que creció, como si alguna vez pudiera remplazar la casa de su madre.

Una parte de sí misma, estando frente al fuego vería al fuego y se preguntaría; cuanto tardaría encontrar su lugar, uno que fuera realmente su hogar.

_**I'm sick of the past I can't erase**_

Meses pasaron de esa vez que Will le obligó a ir a enfermería, si bien los días siguientes repitió la misma rutina de llevarlo allá; en algún punto de todo eso el hijo de Hades se acostumbró a ir, incluso los otros hijos de Apolo parecían verlo como uno más de ellos.

No es como si sonriera todo el tiempo, no es como si fueran sus amigos o se preocuparan por él más allá de tener un resfriado, y no es como si para todos pasará desapercibido quién era. No obstante, eso no quisiera decir que otros no le regalaran sonrisas, que otros no le dijeran chistes para ver si se reía, que no tuviera Kayla o a Austin diciéndole que comiera todo porque no lo necesitaban como paciencia, siendo Will el principal acreedor de amigo preocupón.

En un principio no fue la gran cosa; como simplemente preguntarle si le ayudaría esta tarde o si tenía que hacer un ritual, después paso a ser si se había lastimado algo en el captura la bandera de ese día, y después a notar las miradas que le echaba, evaluando su estado físico y quizás emocional.

Fingía no notarlo, que no le importaba; aunque dentro de sí se alegrara y se regocijaba, aunque fuera un poco, de lo reconfortante que era tener a gente genuinamente preocupada por él otra vez. No solo como los hijos del dios de la verdad; sino como Jason, o sus hermanas Hazel y Reyna-nunca admitiría con nadie que no fuera ella que le decía así-.

Por supuesto, no todo era perfecto.

Aún existía las voces de duda dentro de él; cosas que le decían que Jason era solo otro héroe que iría al rescate de otro y se olvidaría de él, que le ponían la cara de Bianca a Hazel y Reyna como si en algún punto estás le fueran abandonar para siempre, o que pensaba que por el hecho de que Will y sus hermanos le importaran, en algún punto Zeus dirigiría su rayo maestro hacia ellos y los mataría.

_**A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace**_

No importaba que una parte de él siguiera escéptica, que por valiente que tratara de ser el niño asustado que huía de todos seguía estando dentro de sí mismo, o que tuviera sus dudas sobre si alguna vez podría estar completamente seguro de la gente o de las intenciones de estas.

Ya una vez, había cometido el error de alejar a todos, de pensar que el mundo le jugaba en contra, de que sencillamente no había nacido para ser feliz. Porque no importaba el miedo que tuviera, la única forma de que su historia se repita es si él no permitía; y no iba a hacer eso.

Puede que aun confundiera las cosas, que siguiera siendo un adolescente creyendo tener todas las respuestas sin poseer ninguna.

Ese día, se estaba esforzando especialmente en aparentar indiferencia; veía a todos con cara de póker y hacía todo como un robot sin sentimientos, esquivando las miradas preocupadas o hasta los indicios de preguntas con excusas de que le llamaban o parecido. En la enfermería siempre había trabajo que hacer; personas que veían más allá de él-como Hazel, Reyna o Jason-no estaban para notar que había algo mal en él; todo lo que deseaba es que ese día pasara.

Porque ese día, era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

_**The mountain of things I still regret**_

— ¿Qué sucede? —al parecer, no era tan buen actor como para engañar a Will.

Se dirigían a la fogata, él se había quedado rezagado en lo que otros avanzaban hablando de cualquier cosa; su especialidad siempre había sido combinarse con la sombras, ya sea de forma literal como metafórica. Tenía la esperanza de volver a hacer cualquier cosa en enfermería o simplemente ir a su cabaña a pasar lo que quedaba de ese día en soledad. No tuvo tanta suerte.

Ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos; se preocupaba por su bienestar al punto de vigilarle, se la pasaba a su lado contando chistes o hablando aun sabiendo que no estaba acostumbrado a socializar, y hacía lo que se le daba mejor, tratarlo como si fuera cualquier otra persona, o mejor dicho; su amigo.

Aun así, era cuidadoso; Will no sabía más allá de él que alguna leyenda que le hubieran contado, de su hermana muerta en su primera misión, o esa semana que paso en el campamento y hablaron de vez en cuando-antes de que fuera reclamado-. Él nunca le presiono, nunca pidió explicaciones, ni siquiera quería saber sobre una de esas "grandes hazañas" que había hecho como uno de los salvadores del olimpo; simplemente se quedaba mirándolo, a veces esculcándolo, como si quisiera verlo realmente.

No era tan ciego como para no notar algunas cosas; como la tendencia de su amigo a mostrar una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, a reír sin ánimo, o a parecer que si lo más importante de él fuera su don para salvar gente. Jamás dijo nada, no se creía con el derecho de decir que; pero él sabía de las mentiras y apariencias, y creía empezar a ver una dentro de él.

No diría nada, no por ahora al menos; no hasta tener la certeza.

Eso obviamente, no sería esa noche.

— No es nada, Will—dijo sin ánimo, que era lo que había estado haciendo todo ese día. Trato de avanzar; mas el agarre de su amigo en su brazo se lo impidió.

Al voltear, vio la misma mirada determinada del chico de ojos azules al decirle que tenía gente que quería ser su amigo, aquellas palabras que hicieron mella en él hacía más de medio año; y que en esos meses habían tomado validación al mostrarse en él.

— Nico…dime, ¿sí? Ya me conoces, yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudar a otros—notó una leve amargura en su voz; lo que ayudo a obtener una nueva pieza de rompecabezas en la idea que tenía sobre el rubio, o al menos a confirmar la idea sobre que quizás solo se veía como un sanador.

De todas formas, tenía la mente demasiado turbia para centrarse en eso.

Había una pila de cosas que lamentaba; ya sea porque sucedieran o porque él las causo, sabía que lo próximo que podía hacer tendría la oportunidad de formar parte de esa pila.

No lo permitiría.

_**Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget (no matter where I go)**_

— Es…mi madre—menciono, lentamente saboreando las palabras. Notó una pizca de sorpresa en el mirar de su amigo; porque era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que mencionaba a su madre desde que se conocían.

El viejo Nico quería huir, quería alejarse del dolor, o al menos aparentar que estaba bien con él, como si no se le hiciera daño. Por una vez, tenía que admitir que en realidad, nunca pudo resignarse—Ella falleció este día, hace más de setenta años.

Will si sabía esa parte de la historia; el que era de otra época se había regado como pólvora-aunque no estaba seguro cuando pasó-. Si bien por las palabras uno podría pensar que fue hace mucho y que estaba bien por eso, su tono, palabra y acciones detallaban que no.

Puede que eso fuera todo, que hasta allí llegará el límite de lo extraño de Will Solace limitándose a unas torpes palabras como "siento lo de tu madre" y para irse hacia la fogata con sus hermanos. Aun así, trato de por una vez mantenerse en positivo; porque se había esforzado en ser una nueva versión de él, una donde pudiera soltar sus dudas y su temor; en vez de subestimar e irse, espero.

Agradecería haberlo hecho.

El agarre en su brazo se hizo más suave pero se mantuvo, como si quisiera señalar que él seguía allí. Levanto la mirada, donde unos ojos del color del cielo se asomaban con un brillo comprensivo, con un semblante que detallaba que aunque apareciera una dracanae en medio de ellos no dejaría que se apartara de su lado.

— Nico…—lo nombro con dolor; no como cuando tenía que darle malas noticias a un paciente, sino uno más profundo, como si su dolor le hiriera a él. Echó una cabeceada hacia los demás que iban hacia el fuego, antes de volver a mirarlo a él— ¿Quieres que vayamos a otros? ¿Quieres…quieres hablar de eso?

Un tono de duda asomaba en su voz, pero no parecía ser porque temiera su enojo, sino por algo más. Will sabía que el italiano no era de los que decían sus sentimientos, era de los que aparentaban otras cosas para que nadie escarbara más profundo, así como él; nunca había dicho que la razón por la que insistió tanto con el chico era por notar cuán parecidos eran.

El chico del cabello oscuro cerró los ojos por un momento; imágenes de una explosión aparecían en su mente, escombros en todas partes, y una mujer que había amado y que nunca volvería a sonreír. Eso formaba parte de sus pesadillas desde hacía tiempo, y lo había visto de forma recurrente ese día en particular.

No decía lo que sentía, sino que lo mantenía todo dentro de él.

— Si…vamos—murmuro, yendo hacia otro lado con su amigo siguiéndolo.

Él sabía que el primer paso para deshacerse de un problema como esos era admitir que era uno, sacar todo lo que tuviera dentro de sí mismo para finalmente dejarlo ir. Puede que hoy fuera tiempo para eso se fuera de él.

_**The fire I began is burning me alive**_

Ese mismo día, una esperanza empezó a albergarse. No había entrado en muchos detalles, tampoco se puso como una chica llorona y comió helado hasta media noche, sencillamente hablo de eso hasta que sintió que no había otra cosa que sacar; las lágrimas habían sido una sorpresa hasta que su amigo las limpió, pero no le había importado.

No se volvió su confidente de inmediato, ni tampoco iba cada día con él para decirle como se sentía o sus problemas; sino que poco a poco, el hablarle se le hacía más sencillo.

Para cuando lo había notado, lo único que quedaba con Will era…ser el mismo.

_**But I know better than to leave and let it die**_

Los problemas no habían acabado de golpe con eso; las dudas persistían y puede que siempre lo hicieran, porque eso formaba parte de quién era ahora.

De todas formas tenía la certeza de que la esperanza que había empezado a tener con Will, no era algo que debía morir.

_**I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)**_

Will empezó a darse cuenta de que el ayudar a di Angelo había hecho más efecto en él de lo que hubiera creído.

Su amigo se había abierto-aunque fuera poco a poco-con él, esa noche cuando hablaron de su madre; y ese había sido el inició de todo. Lentamente, pudo saber más de su vida; ya sea con comentarios casuales como que la cocina italiana superaba con creses la estadounidense o el hecho de que Zeus casi lo asesinaba.

Sin darse cuenta, el dejo verse un poco también.

A veces, no se molestaba en fingir una sonrisa que ambos sabían que no existía, unos comentarios sobre su madre salían sin permiso, así como la idea de que no siempre podía tener todas las respuestas para sus hermanos.

Eso le daba el miedo, pero a la vez le emocionaba.

Que aunque sea a veces, con una persona, no tuviera que fingir ser una sombra en el fondo.

_**"Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?"**_

Ese día no sería uno de esos.

Un horrible accidente había pasado con un chico de la cabaña de Hefestos, un nuevo campista había llegado y él estuvo cerca para intervenir cuando una manada de perros del infierno venía tras del pobre muchacho. Él chico era atendido por su hermana Kayla con algunas heridas; pero el de Hefestos estaba aferrándose a la vida en sus manos.

Una herida horrible se veía en su pecho cuando uno de esos monstruos le había mordido; logró que le soltara por lo cual solo estaban los agujeros, sin embargo tenía hemorragias increíbles, las costillas destrozadas y apenas era la punta del iceberg.

Necesitaba ser el doctor; por el chico, por sus hermanos que le ayudaban, por su propia salud mental.

Un simple adolescente no podía soportar la idea de morir con alguien en sus manos, nunca podría; un doctor sí, un doctor se habituaba a ellos.

Así que volvía a fingir.

_**I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own**_

Los canticos de Apolo concentrados en el semidiós resonaban en toda la cabaña, sudor perlaba su frente y sus manos precisas se movían por el cuerpo, al que le suministraban todo el néctar que podía tolerar a través de un tubo por haber perdido la conciencia.

No podía rendirse, no quería rendirse y no lo haría. Cada fibra de sí mismo estaba concentrada en el chico; queriendo que este tuviera la oportunidad de vivir.

Se veía calmado, como un doctor lo haría esta situación, como tenía que hacerlo. Dentro de sí solo quería gritar de desesperación.

Esa sensación se hizo más fuerte cuando oyeron el pitido de muerte.

_**But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone**_

Trato de aparentar serenidad, dejando solo una sombra de melancolía a su paso. Nico se encontraba a un lado; como uno de los enfermeros-de los que podían tolerar ver estas cosas y podía darle suministros-se enfocaba especialmente en él, sin verlo sentía su mirada, casi como una conexión.

Sabía lo que tenía que pasar después de eso, y no fue lo que paso.

Nico se deshizo de su bata y de sus guantes, quitándoselos de golpe a él también. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, lanzo unas palabras a la sala en general— Ya saben que hacer; yo me encargo luego del cuerpo; Will necesita lavarse luego de todo esto.

Si bien después de tanto tiempo la gente no le temía como antes, cuando era tan contundente como en ese momento nadie se atrevía a contradecirle. Él podría haberlo intentado, pero estaba demasiado consternado para eso.

Mientras su amigo lo sacaba de allí; no pudo evitar pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado allí. Habría fingido que estaba bien, que iría con otro paciente y que era otro día más en su vida; como si la idea de ver a alguien morir y que no pudo ayudarlo estaba bien para él.

Se hubiera sentido solo como nunca, pero no fue así.

_**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home**_

Lo llevó a su propia cabaña, probablemente sabiendo que allí nadie osaría molestarlos; dejando que este se pudiera acomodar dentro de la cabina, se quedó frente a la puerta, con una mirada tan comprensiva como lo fue la suya para él hacía tiempo.

Le miro un poco, como si pudiera transmitir así lo que sentía, aunque por el momento solo entendía que si bien el chico no era hábil con las palabras, estaba allí por él— Hace un tiempo tú me diste la oportunidad de dejar salir todo lo que tenía; es hora de que tu hagas lo mismo.

No pudo recordar del todo lo que paso esa noche, solo supo que abrazo a su amigo y que dejo salir cada cosa que había estado atascado en su garganta y que no saco antes; todos sus lamentos sobre la vida y la muerte, el dolor y la pérdida; y la inmutable soledad que siempre sintió.

Ese mismo día, notando que se había quedado dormido con el hijo de Hades; notó que por primera vez era claramente él mismo, y que la sensación había sido igual que como cuando tenía un hogar.

_**'Cause I walk alone**__**  
**__**No matter where I go**_

Hacía tiempo, que al final del día Nico siempre caminaba solo por las calles de Nueva York.

_**'Cause I walk alone**__**  
**__**No matter where I go**_

Porque hacía tiempo, que al final de cada día Will iba solo hacia la enfermería.

_**'Cause I walk alone**__**  
**__**No matter where I go**_

Pero no hace tan poco tiempo, que de repente las caminatas en solitario se volvieron solo un mero recuerdo para ambos; y ahora veían al otro.

_**I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)**_

Nico hacia que se había mentido así mismo y a todos, aparentando una sombra de dolor e indiferencia que parecía aceptar tácitamente todas las desgracias que pasaban en su vida, como si ya no pudiera sentir o simplemente no le importaba.

Aquella persona huraña que alejaba a otros, con una mirada de enojo que solo era una forma de dejar salir un poco todo el sufrimiento que tenía; por fin se había ido.

Muchas personas habían colaborado; sus hermanas, su mejor amigo, sus otros amigos. Pero él sabía que quizás nada hubiera sido posible, si Will no le hubiera dado esa posibilidad. No se trataba de que no fuera feliz sin él, o que no hubiera podido curar sus heridas por sí mismo; mas por mucho tiempo había necesitado a alguien que le reconfortara sin admitirse el buscarlo.

El que Will estuviera para él en ese momento fue todo el empujón que necesito.

_**"Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?"**_

Ahora Will podía estar seguro que podía sentir más allá del egoísmo y la vergüenza.

Se había sentido un poco idiota cuando el chico al que ayudo hizo lo mismo por él, pero sabía que nunca hubiera aceptado para sí mismo tales sentimientos si Nico no demostraba primero que estaba bien que él los tuviera. Necesito tiempo para que pudiera reconocer sus fallas, alejar su temor, entender que existía personas que podían ver más allá del doctor.

Seguía ayudando a las personas, por supuesto; pero con una sonrisa verdadera, producto de la verdadera felicidad que poseía.

Porque Nico abrió la puerta que le permitió ser quién, porque aunque hubiera podido hacerlo solo, sabía que la ayuda del hijo de Hades fue crucial; ya que su amistad fue la primera razón para notar que había gente a la que le importara por quién era.

_**I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own**_

Encontró su propia felicidad; más no la obtuvo como por tanto tiempo imagino.

En otro tiempo, el creía que solo hallaría la paz alejándose de todos, dejando de sentir, y que estaría en un lugar distante a donde había acontecido toda su vida. Si le hubiera dicho que la alegría se encontraba dentro de sí mismo, hubiera mandado a la persona a freír espárragos.

No era un torbellino de euforia, ni confiaba en las personas de golpe; después de todo las cicatrices no se borrarían, más estas ya no dominarían su vida nunca más. Ahora podía decir que era él, felizmente él, y eso era más de lo que sus sueños hubieran podido alcanzar.

_**But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone**_

El hijo de Apolo al fin había entendido que la forma de avanzar no era hacer como si los problemas existieran. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía un poco estúpido por creer eso alguna vez.

De una buena vez por todas había avanzado realmente; no negaba que de vez en cuando no actuaba del todo acorde como realmente se sentía, incluso había veces que se deprimía. Por suerte siempre estaban Cecil, Lou o Nico-principalmente el último-para darle un golpe en la nuca cada vez que se atreviera a sugerir que solo era un sanador. Al menos para ellos, era mucho más. Y eso siempre significaría un mundo para él.

_**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home**_

El verano había llegado, con muchos campistas tanto nuevos como viejos que se alegraban den experiencias increíbles o de encontrar con sus amigos. La alegría era palpable así como el ánimo, cosa que dos campistas en especial se molestaron en usar a su favor.

Como siempre, Nico y Will habían sido los últimos en salir de enfermería; en lugar de unirse a los demás había agarrado un rincón apartado, uno donde podían hablar con libertad sin las voces atronadoras de todos; uniéndose a cantar de vez en cuando, aunque en su mayoría disfrutaban de la música y de su compañía.

Se agarraban de las manos, dejando que el sentimiento de calma y apoyo que tenían por el otro se instalara en su pecho; al igual que cada vez que estaban solos. Nico tenía su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, ya hace tiempo acostumbrado al contacto con él como para alejarse.

Observaban las estrellas, con una sensación que deseaba que nunca les abandonara.

_**I watch the summer stars to lead me home.**_

Viendo las estrellas esa noche, supieron que mientras tuvieran el uno al otro, estarían en casa.

Esto no se trata de que sin el otro nunca serían felices, tampoco habla sobre una simple amistad o un amor puro. Trata sobre personas con heridas, que se conocen y se ayudan mutuamente; que aunque tenían miedo se dejaron ver y eso sería el paso crucial para su sanación.

Ninguno de los dos podría olvidar el aporte que hizo a sus vidas, el poder ser ellos mismos. Porque entre los dos, se dieron la oportunidad de amarse a sí mismos, de esa forma; encontraron la libertad para amar a otros y así, amar al otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soy la bruta, más bruta de todas las brutas-noten mi mala referencia a Yo, robot-en serio.

En primera, trate un tema que use con un jasico que quiero usar para una línea de tiempo; en segunda, sentí que me salió mejor aquí que como me salió allí; y en tercera de todas las ideas que tenía, vengo con una a medio hacer con la última canción que tenía en mente para esta pareja.

Matenme, en serio.

Dejando eso de lado, no sé muy bien que pensar de la historia; tenía un bloqueo kilométrico, cuando noté que ya eran las seis de la tarde y que era el último día del reto. No soy muy solangelo, pero esto es slash y por lo tanto no podía faltar, así que nada. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, eso sí.

Si quedo raro, tuve que recortar algunas cosas; en general cuando se trata de sentimientos o song-fics, me sale larguísimo; así que si alguien lo pregunta, sí, son 6000 palabras exactas-dejà vu del reto de Medias Naranjas-.

Espero que les gustara, por mi parte dudo hacer otro solangelo pronto pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Ojala nadie notara demasiado co-dependiente el hecho de que ambos ayudaron al otro, probablemente también fue obvio que trataba de dejar en eso claro; el que funcionara es otra cosa.

En fin, fueron cuatro horas de escritura continua; así que simplemente quiero tirarme a morir y ya.

Gracias por leer, ojala les gustara; se despide,

Lira.


End file.
